


Lucky

by screamintome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scent Kink, TW: Happy Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, only a lil tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamintome/pseuds/screamintome
Summary: Goth is so in love will Palette he thinks his heart is going to burst out of his chest. Palette feels the exact same way.Domestic Poth :))
Relationships: Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale)
Kudos: 3





	Lucky

Goth was sat down on his boyfriend's couch, currently admiring said skeleton. Palette really was everything Goth could ask for. He was insanely beautiful, as well as being kind and charming. It was no miracle he seemed to steal the hearts of everyone who's had the pleasure of knowing him. The taller skeleton was fiddling with the TV, trying and failing to find the right HDMI to get the DVD player to work. Goth leaned his skull in his hand, expression soft. His left hand fiddled with the bottom of his black shorts. The skeleton would normally lean towards lighter colors, but he wasn't partial to being seen in his pajamas. Of course, Palette was the exception. Palette has seen Goth in nothing and his opinion has never faltered. 

Palette found himself wanting to curse, hands quick and frustrated. He seemed to press every button on the side of this godforsaken TV and has come up with nothing. After finally pushing the last button, the DVD loading screen showed itself. Palette's shoulders loosened, letting the tension drop. A smile curved its way on his face as he turned to Goth, seeing his boyfriend leaning against one arm of the couch. The taller skeleton grabbed the remote from its place on the shelf under the TV. He plopped himself down next to his love, wrapping the blanket haphazardly dropped on the floor over the both of them, pulling his boyfriend closer.

Goth happily leaned into Palette's embrace, resting his skull on his partner's shoulder. He felt a hand creep to his own, and Goth decided to take the offense by grabbing it first. A blush spread over Palette's cheeks, much to the smaller skeletons delight. His boyfriend was simply adorable like this. Palette clicked play on the TV. 

-

Goth awoke wrapped up in Palette's arms, craning his neck from its resting place on his lover's chest to look up at him. Palette was still asleep, it seemed. Goth didn't mind much when he got to stay embraced without having to ask the taller skeleton to stay. The white shirt covering Palette's ribs smelled strongly of him, which the smaller skeleton enjoyed quite a bit. Maybe too much. He nuzzled too hard into Palette's chest for his scent, and said skeleton stirred in Goth's grip.

Palette's eyesockets opened slowly, feeling pressure on his upper body. He glanced down to find his boyfriend's flushed face peering up at him. He smiled down at him on instinct, shifting slightly to pull Goth off of him. He gently placed him on the couch, peeling the fluffy blanket off of them and letting it flutter to the ground. Goth seemed disappointed, but Palette thought he knew a way to sway him. 

"You up for pancakes?" Palette's voice was kept light, a knowing smile settling happily on his face at Goth perking up and nodding quickly.

Goth happily picked himself up off the couch at the promise of food. And not just any food, Palette's food. He was an amazing cook and almost everything he made tasted delightful.

Palette followed his boyfriend's motion, walking to the kitchen and starting to prepare breakfast for the two of them. He couldn't help but think about just how lucky he got to have someone like Goth in his life. Even if his partner didn't see it, Palette knew he was amazing. He was adorably shy and good-hearted, but once you got to know him, he let his more playful side out. The taller skeleton found it endearing, and he was happy he was friends with Goth before they started dating. He got to see that side of him a lot sooner. Palette returned his attention to the half-finished pancakes.

After the meal, Goth had insisted on washing the dishes, his manners taking precedent in this situation. Palette didn't mind letting him. After all, Goth stuck his tongue out slightly when he was concentrated and it made the taller skeleton all the more smitten. In fact, that's exactly why he let Goth wash the dishes.

Goth was scrubbing a bit harder than he usually would in an attempt to remove a particularly sticky stain. His tongue poked out of his mouth on instinct, mind preoccupied. That was until he felt a pair of arms wrap and settle themselves around his waist. His face ignited in a heavy purple, the white cloth fabric of his tank top scrunched up against his ecto body. He felt Palette nuzzle into his neck and he relaxed into his hold. He was lucky to have him.


End file.
